


The Impromptu Wedding Dress, Redux

by Nellancholy



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, and ako mentions that she wants to look cool in a tux like tomoe and kaoru, inspired to write this because eve encourages maya to try modelling in some of their interactions, ironically tomoe saves the day in this version, somehow there are not one but two purple-haired drama kids in bandori, wacky misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellancholy/pseuds/Nellancholy
Summary: An alternate version of the wedding chapel incident.(Takes place in continuity with my earlier Sayo/Misaki fic,but I wouldn't call it a sequel.)





	The Impromptu Wedding Dress, Redux

Sayo peered into the display window of the bridal gallery,looking over the gowns on display. As expected,most of the selection was rather…ornate,and blindingly white. Still,she figured that they were close enough to Roselia’s aesthetic that they could probably use some reference in designing their next stage costumes.

 

Just as she reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone to take some photos,a sound nearby caught her attention,what sounded like excited voices. Tilting her head slightly,she glanced over at the wedding chapel,just a few meters away.

 

The chapel and bridal gallery had opened just two days ago,and they were already booked? That wasn’t too surprising,Sayo supposed. But somehow,she felt curiosity tug at her. Slipping her phone back into her pocket,she walked briskly over to the other building,Misaki following quietly behind.

 

Flattening herself against the wall,Sayo looked in through a side window. The groom was nowhere to be seen,but the bride was there on the dais. Sayo blinked. Somehow,the bride seemed…familiar. Shoulder length brown hair,and she seemed kind of short…in fact,she looked to be around Sayo’s age. Furtively waving her hand,Sayo beckoned Misaki closer.

 

“Misa-chan-” Sayo paused. “Okusawa-san,look. The bride…I feel like I’ve seen her before.”

 

“A-ahem. Hikawa-san,well…” Misaki pulled her cap lower,squinting through the window. “…isn’t that the drummer from Hina-san’s band? Now that you mention it,that’s kind of strange…”

 

Sayo felt her gut clench. Getting married? At such a young age? It…it wasn’t impossible,but to see that happen…

 

Maya began to walk back down the aisle,flanked by two assistants carrying lighting fixtures,and a photographer trying to cover every angle. Doing her best to look straight ahead instead of down at her heeled,still wobbling feet,she gripped her bouquet tight and gave a smile as natural as she could possibly manage as she walked.

 

“ _Bushido,like Eve said,think about bushido…_ ”

 

Sayo grabbed onto Misaki’s hand,sprinting over to the front door of the chapel. One way or another,they were going to get to the bottom of this and make sure Hina’s bandmate didn’t end up in something she was going to regret.

 

The photographer's voice was audible through the door.

 

“Alright,let’s take five and finish up with some exterior shots with the groom! Take a break,Yamato-kun,you look like you’ll need it.”

 

With that,Maya sighed and let her arms and shoulders go slack. On Eve’s suggestion,she’d agreed to this modelling job for the promotion of the newly-opened chapel. It was already tiring,but it was definitely a useful experience if she was going to continue her career as an idol…

 

She stepped out into the bright morning sunlight,taking a breath of fresh air. Looking down from the steps,her gaze was immediately met with a piercing glare from Sayo,and a look from Misaki that was more baffled than anything else.

 

Taking the initiative,Sayo stepped forward. “Yamato-san,what is the meaning of this? Who made you do this? How…how could you nail down your life like this so early? Don’t you have a career? Haven’t you yet to finish school-”

 

Misaki’s hand wrapped around Sayo’s arm,pulling her back. “H-hey! Calm down,Sayo,let Yamato-san talk…”

 

Maya’s face flushed red,caught between tears and laughter. To be seen by her acquaintances like this,and questioned so furiously over something that was a total misunderstanding…I-if she could just explain herself...

 

“Aha-ahahaha,H-hikawa-san…t-this isn’t what it looks like,huhehe…” The words stumbled out of her mouth as she tried to clear things up.

 

“Then **what**?!” But before Sayo could get any further,a purple streak shot out of the chapel doors,all but soaring through the air. Framed by the sunlight,it curved,aiming itself straight at Sayo.

 

“Sayo-nee,look out!” Yanking Sayo back and spinning,Misaki barely managed to avoid the blow as their assailant slammed into the ground,throwing up a cloud of dust.

 

“Ku ku…ku ku ku ku…” The figure let out an unmistakably malevolent laugh. It had on a black cape,contrasting the white tuxedo suit that was miraculously unstained.

 

Sayo blinked. This day was just getting worse and worse. Her _own_ band’s drummer?!

 

Her voice cracked under the stress,swelling into a hoarse yell. “Udagawa,what the hell is going on here? You…? And Yamato…?”

 

Ako swished her cape,putting her finger over her eye as she turned to look back at Sayo. “The Warriors of Light? Fools. You are too late…”

 

Misaki quickly wrapped both of her arms around Sayo,who seemed all but ready to explode. She supposed that for better or worse,she was pretty used to wrangling people,including her own purple-haired theater kid. “Udagawa-san…I’m sorry.” Misaki inhaled deeply,considering the fact that she seemed to be the only calm person on the scene right now. “…but what exactly is happening here?”

 

Ako grinned,managing to look down her nose at Misaki despite being the shortest one there. “It is just as it seems. The contract of infernal matrimony has been signed. No matter how many times our bodies are annihilated,the souls of I and my beloved shall be bound forevermore…you can no longer slay me.” She raised her fists. “But if you attempt to hinder me nonetheless,I won’t hesitate to wipe the two of you away like stains on a silver platter…”

 

Carefully letting go and stepping in front of the apoplectic Sayo,Misaki opened her arms and lowered her stance. Okay,so this day had taken a really,really strange turn. Sayo’s bandmate and Hina’s bandmate were about to get teen married. Ako claimed it was some kind of infernal matrimony,which was hopefully yet another of her dramatic,entirely false claims. And now Ako was about to fight her. She wasn’t about to wrestle a junior highschooler,but she’d caught a few punches before. And it was definitely better than letting Sayo at her in her current state.

 

Just when it seemed like a fight actually,genuinely seemed inevitable,a drumstick came down behind Ako and bopped her lightly on her head,inviting an “itai!” from her.

 

Tomoe stepped forward,pulling Ako and Misaki apart.

 

“Whoa hey guys,calm down. Looks like we’ve got one heck of a misunderstanding here…”

  

* * *

 

 

Sayo walked down the shopping district,any trace of her previous fury replaced with her usual icy demeanor. Clearly,she wanted to act like the past hour didn’t happen at all.

 

Misaki walked alongside her,hands behind her head. “W-well,so,it turns out the models that were going to be photographed for the promotion of the wedding chapel’s opening had to cancel,and Yamato-san and Udagawa-san volunteered…”

 

Sayo sighed,biting her lip. Once again,she allowed herself to be vulnerable,just for a moment. Just for Misaki. “You’re…not going to tell anyone about this,are you?”

 

Misaki shook her head. “You know I’m not the kind to tease people about things like that. And I’m…sure Yamato and…at least one Udagawa isn’t,either.”

 

“...I guess I’ll have to be content with that.” Sayo sighed,walking just a bit closer to Misaki.

 

“Hey,Misa-chan. Do…you think I’d look good in that dress Yamato was wearing?”

 

Misaki inhaled sharply. “S-sayo…”

 

“...I-I mean,incorporating that into Roselia’s stage outfits…”

 

Misaki’s entire body seemed to collapse in relief.

 

“Oh! Oh,you mean…like that. Y-yes Sayo,I think you’d look…lovely.”

 

* * *

 

Maya pulled her cap over her head and pushed her glasses up as she walked down the street. It'd been about a week since that incident. That was…definitely an experience she could learn from,though she hoped it’d be a good,long while before she did any more modelling jobs.

 

Wait…why were those middle aged ladies smiling at her…?

 

“Ah! You’re Maya-chan,right? From Pasu…Pasupare? You looked just so adorable on that poster!”

 

“To be an idol,and have married such a lovely young lady at your age…I wish I was so successful!”

 

Maya felt her face heat up again.

 

The path of bushido was a rough one indeed…


End file.
